


They were going to hurt you

by TheTwoPlayerGays



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bullies, M/M, PROTECT YOUR BOYF, Protective Michael, Protectiveness, boyf riends — Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoPlayerGays/pseuds/TheTwoPlayerGays
Summary: Michael, his best friend for twelve years, had suddenly become very... attached to Jeremy. He hadn't noticed at first, focusing more on his plan to ask out Christine or catching up on any work that The Squip had previously deemed 'uncool' or 'useless'. But as the days went by Jeremy began to notice Michael's presence more and more.OR Michael protects his boyf





	They were going to hurt you

The plan was for Jeremy to get out of hospital, ask out Christine and live a normal high school life as a normal high school teenager - now with a few more friends. What Jeremy wasn't anticipating was Michael's change in attitude when he got back.

Michael, his best friend for twelve years, had suddenly become very... attached to Jeremy. He hadn't noticed at first, focusing more on his plan to ask out Christine or catching up on any work that The Squip had previously deemed 'uncool' or 'useless'. But as the days went by Jeremy began to notice Michael's presence more and more. Sure, it wasn't uncommon for Michael to have his bad days and follow Jeremy around for the majority of the school day but by the end of the week Jeremy couldn't think of one instance where Michael had left his side. 

When Monday came, Jeremy found Michael waiting outside his house to walk to school. The two stood side by side as Michael hopped along the pavement with his headphones around his neck, looking around as if he was expecting someone to pop out behind the passing houses. As he began to calm down, Jeremy took a closer look at his best friend. He noticed that his eyes were slightly more droopy than normal, little bags had begun to form underneath them. His hair was ruffled and he was wearing the wrong shoes, as if he was in a hurry to leave the house. Despite this, Michael still wore his generic giddy smile on his face, the look which made Jeremy's heart melt slightly on the inside. 

At lunch time, Rich and Jake approached the two, asking if they wanted to join them at their table in the far corner of the cafeteria. There sat the rest of the group - Brooke, Chloe, Jenna and Christine - eagerly waving at the best friends. Before Jeremy could reply with some cheap excuse as to why he wasn't feeling well all of a sudden, Michael jumped in between them, turning to Jeremy.

"Come on dude, lets go sit with them! It'll- It'll be fun," he stammered out the last past, suddenly dragging his best friend across the hall before he had a chance to protest. Under his breath, Jeremy heard him mutter "no harm done yeah? Yeah..."

Jeremy, naive Jeremy, brushed off the encounter as Michael just acting up as he sometimes did. But a few days later Jeremy was walking down the hallway on the way to his next class when he heard Michael catch up to him, skidding to a stop once he reached his best friend. 

"How was math?" He small talked, slurping the remains of his slushie. 

"It was fine, I guess. I wish Mr David would ease up on the homework though, I'm starting to get-" before Jeremy could continue, he was stopped in his tracks by Michael. He turned to see a mixture of anger and fright on his face, a look that really didn't suit him. Jeremy tried to follow his line of sight but was cut off by Christine shouting his name from down the hallway. He looked back and waved, but when he returned to his best friend's gaze it was gone, replaced with what looked to be a sympathetic smile as he saw Christine.

"I'll... uh- catch up with you later Jer," he mumbled before setting off in the opposite direction without letting Jeremy say a word.

Jeremy tried to give Christine a decent conversation but it was clear he was distracted by something else. He kept turning to look down the hallway in which Michael had seen something, making him stop dead in his tracks. He couldn't help but wonder what he had seen. Jeremy briefly heard Christine asking if he was alright, to which he replied some rehearsed nonsense about being tired from schoolwork while he continued to focus on the hallway.

It wasn't until Friday afternoon that he discovered what Michael had been so frightened of. 

Jeremy had just finished play rehearsal with the gang and was making his way through the school hallways to go home. Just as the doors came into sight, he spotted a group of - maybe two or three - boys hanging around the doorway, blocking the entrance. They seemed to be waiting for someone, so Jeremy naturally assumed they were one of the many friends of Jake or Chloe. However, as he began to approach, one of the boys spotted him coming and alerted the other two of his arrival. Confused, Jeremy stopped walking and spoke up;

"Um hi... could I get past please? You're kind of blocking the door," he stuttered, trying not to mess up his wording in front of the intimidating boys. But neither moved an inch. Instead, the main boy came forward, speaking slowly and articulating his words so precisely it sent a shiver down Jeremy's spine.

"That was kind of the point mate," he chuckled and the other two joined in. "We were just waiting for someone..."

"Oh..." said Jeremy, slowly shifting his feet. "W-who?" 

Deep down, he already knew the answer.

"You."

Now, Jeremy had dealt with bullies before, being a loser and all. He was used to the unoriginal insults and the occasional shove. But these guys were clearly not messing around, going out of their way to wait for him after school and everything. Jeremy took a step backwards in fear.

"You're the guy that possessed my brother yeah?" The main boy snarled. Jeremy's face twitched for a second, taking another step back.

"P-possessed?!" 

"He told me bout it. Said some dude in his drama rehearsal tried to take over the whole cast. Course, the guy doesn't care now. He's way too forgiving for his own good my brother," the boy continued, slowly inching forwards. His friends had now joined his march a few feet behind him. "Fortunately for you, I'm nothing like the guy. I'm a solid believer that you deserve what's coming to you buddy."

Jeremy wasn't entirely sure what to do. He couldn't keep retreating forever, the gang would eventually catch up to him, and there was no way he was going to slip past these three boys. Caught up in his thinking, he stopped retreating. Jeremy realised his mistake too late as he felt his whole body smash up against a locker. His head smacked the metal plating behind him, causing an immediate headache to rush into his head. He blinked and locked eyes with the bully. 

"Or maybe, I just want an excuse to beat up a nerd," he smirked, lifting his fist to the air. His two friends stood back, watching the whole ordeal go down without interfering. Jeremy shut his eyes closed and tensed up, preparing himself for a blow to the face at any moment. 

Instead, he felt his body suddenly drop the ground as a loud grunt came from the boy. Confused, he peeled his eyes open to see the previously menacing boy sprawled across the floor with a bloody nose. His two friends had stepped back in fear at the cause of the punch. The guy responsible stepped forward and glared at the two, signalling - or warning - for them to leave. They did as instructed, picking up the brother and rushing out the door without saying a word.

Jeremy's head had began to ease up just enough for him to start to process what had just happened when his arm was flown over a shoulder and he was heaved up onto his feat. The familiar smell of weed and slushie suddenly hit him and he knew exactly who had come to him rescue.

"Michael?" He spat out, turning to face the boy. Now that he was fully standing on his own, he could focus on the boy. Michael's face was covered in sweat. His eyes glimmered with a hint of fear and relief at the sight of his best friend and a large bruise had begun to form on his knuckle from where he had punched the bully.

"Michael," he said again, this time more definite. It was at that point where Michael's intimidating persona faded as his eyes began to well up with tears. He flung himself onto Jeremy and dug his head in his neck as he began to sob. 

"I'm- I'm sorry I just..." he muttered through his tears, "I heard them... when you came back to school- they were talking about what they were going to do to you- and I just... I just wanted to make sure that you were ok-"

"Thank you Michael," was all Jeremy could muster before his eyes too began to fill up with tears. The boys sat there, in the school hallway, for about ten minutes silently crying until Jeremy sat up and pulled Michael up with him as they slowly made their way out of the building.

\------

"Morning!" Jeremy greeted his friends by the school entrance. By his side was Michael with his bandaged knuckle and huge smile on his face. 

"Morning bro!" Replied Jake. The group shared a quick conversation before entering the school and as they walked down the hallway Michael stood proudly by Jeremy's side. 

"Oh my gosh Michael," exclaimed Christine as she noticed the white bandages across his hand, "what happened? Are you hurt?" 

"Don't worry Chris," replied Jeremy, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "he's got it under control." 

Just up ahead, a brief conversation between Rich and Jake could be heard. 

"Now that I think about it, my bro was acting a little strange last night. He came home with a broken nose and started ranting on about this dude in a hoodie."

"No way!" Rich cried, "your bro got beat up by some kid in a jacket?"

"Yeah yeash," replied Jake who appeared to be pondering the thought. "He said someone about him being utterly terrifying, looming over him and protecting his lanky best-" 

Slowly, the two boys locked eyes and turned to find Michael's hand bruised after Christine insisted on changing the bandage. He looked up to see the boys staring and smirked. Turning to Jeremy, he flew an arm around his shoulder and paraded forward, passing the two as he went. Turning round, Michael brought his damaged hand up to his eyes and returned the glare, signalling NOT to touch his best friend in case they also wanted a piece of what he could do.

Deep down, Michael just wanted his hand to heal quicker. He couldn't press the buttons on the controller properly with a bruised knuckle, but the image of being a type of bodyguard for Jeremy - it made it all worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ask/prompt/thing/ah
> 
> Tumblr - TheTwoPlayerGays


End file.
